femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tanya (Demolition High)
Tanya (played by Melissa Brasselle) is the second villainess in the 1996 action movie thriller Demolition High. She is an active (and attractive!) member of a terrorist group who plans to launch a missile. Tanya seduces the guard at the school by pretending to ask him for directions and wearing a revealing vest that exposes her large breasts and midriff. The guard is cheerful and to Tanya's delight, continues to gaze at her chest. Her playful attitude vanishes when she shoots him. She then shoots a police officer who stops her in her van. The terrorists take hostages at a high school, and one of the students, Lenny (Corey Haim), tries to save the day. Tanya's cohorts are killed one by one and she seems quite happy that she will be able to take more of the share of the money. When the leader of the terrorist group fondles the side of her breasts, she cackles manically. Finally, she decides to kill Lenny herself. Tracked by the ruthless and brutal Tanya he has his job cut out for him to escape this especially "hard to kill" evil babe. Lenny is able to lure her into a classroom, where he uses a fire extinguisher to shoot multiple caligraphy pens into her abdomen. Tanya falls to the floor impaled by the small pens, and the audience believes she is dead. However, she later is seen attacking Lenny again, this time with a fire axe. Before she can use the axe, she is shot through the back by a police sniper rifle, and slumps down upon Lenny. If this is not enough, the building explodes and burns up, and her body is destroyed. Tanya is half mad, violent and brutal but she really believes in a better world (blinded by her love for the leader of the group) and she seems a very sweet young woman sometimes. Trivia *Melissa Brasselle also portrayed villainess Tiffany from the 2004 movie Curse of the Komodo. *Melissa Brasselle also portrayed Shayla the vampire in the 2009 movie Vampire in Vegas. Gallery Tanya_in_Demolition_High_(played_by_Melissa_Brasselle)_01.jpg|Hello guys, what's up? 2edykp.gif Tanya_in_Demolition_High_(played_by_Melissa_Brasselle)_05.jpg|Tanya is equipped with the latest and ultimate weapons: muscled arms, big guns and...two generous high efficiency ballistics missiles!!! Tanya_in_Demolition_High_(played_by_Melissa_Brasselle)_17.jpg|Tanya plays the beautiful girl (a little numb) who has lost her road in the night... Tanya_in_Demolition_High_(played_by_Melissa_Brasselle)_18.jpg|A too simple trap... Tanya_in_Demolition_High_(played_by_Melissa_Brasselle)_22.jpg|...but it always works! Tanya_in_Demolition_High_(played_by_Melissa_Brasselle)_37.jpg|Tanya loves to drive fast but not the cops... Tanya_in_Demolition_High_(played_by_Melissa_Brasselle)_28.jpg|I'm afraid you have violated the traffic laws, madam! Tanya_in_Demolition_High_(played_by_Melissa_Brasselle)_31.jpg|It's absolutely impossible officer! Everybody knows that women are always good conductors... Tanya_in_Demolition_High_(played_by_Melissa_Brasselle)_34.jpg|I'm so sorry, Mr. officer! I swear to be a better woman... Tanya_in_Demolition_High_(played_by_Melissa_Brasselle)_36.jpg|...In another life bastard! 2edyuo.gif Tanya_in_Demolition_High_(played_by_Melissa_Brasselle)_54.jpg|Tanya has really a big gun! Tanya_in_Demolition_High_(played_by_Melissa_Brasselle)_76.jpg|Tanya with her lover, the leader of the group. 2edz4n.gif Tanya_in_Demolition_High_(played_by_Melissa_Brasselle)_125.jpg|Send him a little kiss... 2edzjp.gif Tanya_in_Demolition_High_(played_by_Melissa_Brasselle)_171.jpg|Tanya caline a student as if it were her own baby... Tanya_in_Demolition_High_(played_by_Melissa_Brasselle)_176.jpg|But just one second later... Tanya_in_Demolition_High_(played_by_Melissa_Brasselle)_177.jpg|... she severely brutalizes him! Tanya_in_Demolition_High_(played_by_Melissa_Brasselle)_185.jpg|It's enough! Tanya_in_Demolition_High_(played_by_Melissa_Brasselle)_190.jpg|Freeze! Tanya_in_Demolition_High_(played_by_Melissa_Brasselle)_194.jpg|It's time to receive your punishment naughty boy! Tanya_in_Demolition_High_(played_by_Melissa_Brasselle)_198.jpg|Take this little brat! Tanya_in_Demolition_High_(played_by_Melissa_Brasselle)_199.jpg|Big slap for Lenny! Tanya_in_Demolition_High_(played_by_Melissa_Brasselle)_204.jpg|You will be surely a better boy now! Tanya_in_Demolition_High_(played_by_Melissa_Brasselle)_208.jpg|But Lenny does also martial arts and he punches Tanya in the belly with a nice elbow! Tanya_in_Demolition_High_(played_by_Melissa_Brasselle)_211.jpg|Tanya collapses to the ground and receives her first knock down!!! Tanya_in_Demolition_High_(played_by_Melissa_Brasselle)_214.jpg|She has some difficulties to recover... Tanya_in_Demolition_High_(played_by_Melissa_Brasselle)_218.jpg|Then the door is now locked... Tanya_in_Demolition_High_(played_by_Melissa_Brasselle)_225.jpg|... and the boy is gone! Tanya_in_Demolition_High_(played_by_Melissa_Brasselle)_235.jpg|She calls the leader to inform that she has some problems with a damned stupid boy! Tanya_in_Demolition_High_(played_by_Melissa_Brasselle)_240.jpg|A hide and seek game starts between Tanya and the young boy... Tanya_in_Demolition_High_(played_by_Melissa_Brasselle)_242.jpg|And this school is gigantic! Tanya_in_Demolition_High_(played_by_Melissa_Brasselle)_250.jpg|Walking in the hallways like... Terminator! Tanya_in_Demolition_High_(played_by_Melissa_Brasselle)_258.jpg|The boy is behind that door? Tanya_in_Demolition_High_(played_by_Melissa_Brasselle)_264.jpg|Missed! It's only another terrorist! Tanya_in_Demolition_High_(played_by_Melissa_Brasselle)_277.jpg|If you had not noticed yet Tanya has... a super high ass pant! Tanya_in_Demolition_High_(played_by_Melissa_Brasselle)_272.jpg|The trace continues... Tanya_in_Demolition_High_(played_by_Melissa_Brasselle)_290.jpg|... and the boy can not be located. Tanya_in_Demolition_High_(played_by_Melissa_Brasselle)_295.jpg|When Tanya arrives the terrorist is fighting with the young Lenny... Tanya_in_Demolition_High_(played_by_Melissa_Brasselle)_301.jpg|She tries to help him... Tanya_in_Demolition_High_(played_by_Melissa_Brasselle)_304.jpg|... but he has been shot during the fight and falls on Tanya and... crushes her! Tanya_in_Demolition_High_(played_by_Melissa_Brasselle)_305.jpg|Tanya is really upset! Tanya_in_Demolition_High_(played_by_Melissa_Brasselle)_307.jpg|She rushes out of the classroom! Tanya_in_Demolition_High_(played_by_Melissa_Brasselle)_309.jpg|But one more time It's too late! Tanya_in_Demolition_High_(played_by_Melissa_Brasselle)_328.jpg|Last level of the building... Tanya_in_Demolition_High_(played_by_Melissa_Brasselle)_351.jpg|... the end is close... Tanya_in_Demolition_High_(played_by_Melissa_Brasselle)_357.jpg|Lenny my little boy, I know that you're here... Tanya_in_Demolition_High_(played_by_Melissa_Brasselle)_379.jpg|If you are a good boy, mum Tanya will not give you the big spank, I swear... Tanya_in_Demolition_High_(played_by_Melissa_Brasselle)_384.jpg|Tanya finally enters the room but she has lost time and Lenny had time to prepare a counter attack... Tanya_in_Demolition_High_(played_by_Melissa_Brasselle)_394.jpg|Oh! I see you have found an impressive weapon... Tanya_in_Demolition_High_(played_by_Melissa_Brasselle)_399.jpg|Lenny is waiting for her with... a simple extinguisher! Tanya_in_Demolition_High_(played_by_Melissa_Brasselle)_402.jpg|It's really not kind to want to hurt mommy Tanya... Tanya_in_Demolition_High_(played_by_Melissa_Brasselle)_403.jpg|Looks like I'm going to have to give the big spank that I promised you, anyway I had crossed my fingers so it does not count! Tanya_in_Demolition_High_(played_by_Melissa_Brasselle)_406.jpg|Good kisses from hell pretty boy... Tanya_in_Demolition_High_(played_by_Melissa_Brasselle)_411.jpg|But just before Tanya shoots him... Tanya_in_Demolition_High_(played_by_Melissa_Brasselle)_413.jpg|... Lenny initiates the extinguisher against her who seems just shortly blinded... Tanya_in_Demolition_High_(played_by_Melissa_Brasselle)_415.jpg|... and also very seriously hurt in the belly... Tanya_in_Demolition_High_(played_by_Melissa_Brasselle)_421.jpg|... by the pencils that Lenny has put in the trunk!!! Tanya_in_Demolition_High_(played_by_Melissa_Brasselle)_428.jpg|Tanya collapses to the ground! 2edy4x.gif Tanya_in_Demolition_High_(played_by_Melissa_Brasselle)_434.jpg|Just unconscious or ... definitively knocked out? Tanya_in_Demolition_High_(played_by_Melissa_Brasselle)_436.jpg|Lenny takes the missile remote controller and quits the scene... Tanya_in_Demolition_High_(played_by_Melissa_Brasselle)_440.jpg|But it's not finished! Few minutes later: Tanya has recovered and attacks with an axe! Tanya_in_Demolition_High_(played_by_Melissa_Brasselle)_446.jpg|Tanya is an indestructible woman! Tanya_in_Demolition_High_(played_by_Melissa_Brasselle)_449.jpg|Tanya has won the title of the most "hard to kill" woman ever! Tanya_in_Demolition_High_(played_by_Melissa_Brasselle)_452.jpg|But she is finally shot dead in the back by a S.W.A.T. sniper and she collapses on the "lucky" Lenny... Tanya_in_Demolition_High_(played_by_Melissa_Brasselle)_456.jpg|... who is invited to have one last hug with the just dead evil babe! Tanya_in_Demolition_High_(played_by_Melissa_Brasselle)_459.jpg|In other circumstances, Lenny would surely appreciate this kind of embrace... Tanya_in_Demolition_High_(played_by_Melissa_Brasselle)_467.jpg|But for now this journey is more a nightmare than a dream! 2edya2.gif Tanya_in_Demolition_High_(played_by_Melissa_Brasselle)_470.jpg|He has just time to evade before the final explosion! Category:1990s Category:Axe Category:Brunette Category:Knocked Out Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murderer Category:Sadist Category:Villain's Lover Category:Demise: Shot Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Low Cut Top Category:Boots Category:Pistol Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Machine Gun Category:Bare Stomach